Random Moments of Wacked out Bladers
by Phantus-Dragon
Summary: Just as the title says. Just random moments of everyday life. :D Mostly drabble-ish (even though it's not exactly one-hundred words) mostly revolving around Damian, Jack, Winta (OC), and Ken (Friend's OC). But will have other characters too. :D Rated T for chapters may vary. Will contain mostly friendship, probably no romance. Will take requests if anyone wants one. :D
1. Ice Cream

**So Phantus is being busy and lazy. And Phantus is having school work. But Phantus wants to write something other than essays. So Phantus decided to write series of random short one-shots of 100-500 words, probably. Phantus will take requests as of now if wanted, just say something about it in the review. Just no yaoi or yuri please, make have to be appropriate, and ect.**

**Phantus has spoken in third person.**

**Phantus does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Winta belongs to Phantus and Ken belongs to Risegrey. **

* * *

"PICK ONE OR DIE." a purple haired girl, Winta, said (COMMANDED), holding two ice creams in her hands, one vanilla and the other chocolate.

"Humf." Damian barely responded to the wacko comment, taking the vanilla flavored icy treat.

Satisfied, Winta sat across from him at the table, Ken sitting beside her and Jack taking a seat beside Damian. All of them had a single cone of their favorite ice creams. Damian had Vanilla, Winta had Chocolate, Jack had Strawberry, and Ken had Mint Oreo.

"Strange," Jack spoke up, licking his treat, "it almost seems too convenient that there's an ice cream shop next to a Bey part."

"That's Amerika." Winta commented while smirking, wiping her food on her sleeve. You could now notice her sunglasses were on, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Heh. Whatever." Damian said in a sarcastic bored tone. "And it's _America._"

"Learn to grammar." Ken added.

"Learn to _English_!"

Jack rolled his eyes, reaching over for a napkin on Ken's side of the table, with Ken yelping in response, falling out of his chair.

"Idiots." Damian scoffed.

* * *

**Cookes~ :D (: :) (: :) (: :)**


	2. Wrong Way Home

"For the last time, Ken, I'm not a creepy old man! I'm eighteen!" Jack explained to the silver and green haired boy, who looked at him in disbelief.

Ken shuffled uncomfortably. He always called Jack that, and was what he thought about him. Everything about Jack to him just seemed… _weird_. From the way he talked, the way he dressed and seemed to appear out of nowhere, and _especially_ his art and Beyblade.

Once he was at a safe distance his pointed at Jack triumphantly, though his pupils were shrunk to specks. "ETHER WAY YOU'RE STILL FREAKING CREEPY!" he yelped, running off into the sunset.

Jack put one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead, sighing. "How sad. He's never going to learn is it?"

And with that and a flick of his hair, he went on to follow Ken.

Why?

Well someone had to tell them he was going wrong way home.

* * *

**FASTEST. UPDATE. EVER. **

**typical Ken. MORE COOKIES. (: :) (: :) (: :)**


	3. Bathtub and Paint

At last Damian could relax after a day of training and take a nice warm bath. Something he looked forward to, since he hated mud and dirt.

He slumped down in the tub, letting the bubbles tickle his face, closing his eyes and having a sense of a calming aura washing over him…

"SOMEONE PAINTED THE CEILING!" Ken wailed from his room, breaking the calmness. "AND I'M PRETTY SURE IT WAS THE CREEPY OLD MAN WHO DID IT!"

Damian grumbled in annoyance from being disturbed.

"MY ROOM! IT IS PINKNESS! IT BUUURNS" Winta cried from across the hall.

Couldn't he get any peace at all? "Stop being weaklings and deal with it!" he growled back, hoping he could still get some quiet.

A moment later he was disturbed again from a splatter of green paint dripping on his face. He looked up to see the bathroom ceiling had been painted as well.

"JACK!"

* * *

**A/N: YES. PINKNESS BURNS. **


	4. Making Time Fly

"FORE!"

Following that word was the sound of breaking of glass and springs.

Zeo ran out of Dungeon Gym frantically, turning around the corner to see Masamune and King holding bats, a pile of alarm clocks stacked a few yards away from them. "What are you doing?!" Zeo asked loudly.

Masamune looked at him confused. "What do you mean "what are you doing"?"

King went over to the pile and tossed an alarm clock, in which Masamune swung his bat, smashing the trinket into a million pieces.

"I _mean _why are you doing _that_?"

Masamune smirked confidently, holding up his index finger. "We're seeing who's number one at making time fly!" he exclaimed.

"And we all know it's going to be me!" King shouted from afar.

"No! It's me!" Masamune spat back.

"No! Me!"

Zeo sweat-dropped. Why did Toby have to be at the store?

"FORE!"

This time the broken parts from the dying alarm clock hit Zeo in the head.

Coach Steel was definitely going to have to have a talk with them.

* * *

**Fore- A word used in golf when the ball is heading towards someone, or in this case an alarm clock. **

**Yeah, I know this is Team Dungeon. -_- I just kind of got inspiration to write one of these about them. Next one will have Damian and the others again though. XD**

**CAKE! [(: :)] **


	5. Spongebob Reference

"Hey guys, I have an idea for a game!" Ken explained, gaining everyone's attention at the table.

"What is it?" Winta asked, becoming intrigued.

Damian, who had his arm propped up on the table, looked at them from the corner of his eyes. "Let me guess... It has to do with dinosaurs, doesn't it?"

Ken pouted. "No! It has to do with references!"

"Hmm?" Jack muttered.

"Yeah, listen here. Whoever makes the most dramatic reference from a show in the next ten minutes wins!"

Damian smirked. "You sure about that, pal? I can think of a great one from a show called _Bleach_." He said, starting to pull out his Bey.

Suddenly, Winta stood up and flipped over the table, pointing to Damian.

"_I DEFY YOU HART MAN!_"

* * *

**A/N: Hue hue hue. Get it? Cuz Damian's last name is "Hart"... And the Spongbob episode reference... Yeah... **

**Damian was referring to when in Bleach Grand Hooker got dragged to the underworld. 0_0 **


End file.
